Me¡Me gustas!
by Koizumi Hinata
Summary: Hinata se quiere declarar a Naruto ¿sera correspondida?


**Me… ¡Me gustas!**

**Hinata pov**

Era un hermoso día, hoy planeaba entregarle una carta a mi amado Naruto-kun, los nervios me consumían. Tenía mucho tiempo ensayando esto pero aun así seguía dudosa, pues yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de Sakura –san.

Cuando lo encontré me puse tan nerviosa que solo reaccione a esconder la carta detrás de mi.

-Hola Hinata – me saludo, con esa gran sonrisa, yo solo me sonroje-¿te sientes bien?- me dijo por mi evidente sonrojo.

-S-si- le respondí.- yo…-susurre. No pude decirle más pues justo en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de clases

-Que bien… este yo bueno… nos vemos luego- dijo mientras se echaba a correr a clases dejándome ahí.

-Seguramente te mueres por ver a Sakura-san- dije.

Guarde la carta en mi mochilá y me dirigí al salón. Quizá era una señal de que me rindiera.

…..

Cuando llegue al salón de clases lo encontré platicando alegremente con Sakura-san, se veía tan contento que pensé que lo mejor sería no confesarle mis sentimientos, pues yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella y que yo no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad. Pues ni siquiera volteo a verme.

-malditos sentimientos- pensé mientras tomaba asiento junto a la ventana. Unos dos asientos detrás de Naruto- kun.

-Hola Hinata- me saludo mi mejor amiga Tenten mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de mí.

-Hola- le dije un poco triste.

-¿Shino y Kiba aun no Llegan? Vaya par de calientes- dijo Tenten

-ya sabes cómo son ellos primero sus chicas- dije sonriendo

-jaja cierto, seguramente hoy no vendrán a clases –dijo Tenten moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Deja que disfruten de su juventud –dije

-Suenas como Gai –sensei- dijo Tenten riendo. -Además yo no soy así, a Neji y a mí si nos importa los estudios-decía Tenten muy entusiasta. Pues ella quería ser doctora al igual que mi primo Neji.

-Se nota que ustedes dos se quieren mucho- dije, mientras notaba como Tenten se sonrojaba un poco.

-Si- contesto tímidamente. Se nota que ellos dos están muy enamorados.

-Hablando de querer-me dijo Tenten haciendo una sonrisa picara-Has podido darle la carta- susurro.

-No – negué moviendo mi cabeza.

Ella hizo una mueca y me dijo- deberías dársela, si no nunca sabrá lo que sientes-.

-Lo sé… pero… dudo mucho sienta lo mismo-le dije con un poco de pesadez.

-Pues es un gran idiota, es más que obvio lo que sientes por el- dijo Tenten un poco alto.- casi toda la clase lo sabe menos el.-

En ese momento Naruto- kun se levanto de su asiento.

-¿¡QUE!?-grito Naruto.

-Ya me has oído, acepto - le dijo Sakura.

En ese momento Naruto –Kun iba a responder pero el profesor entro haciéndolo callar. Desde ese momento supe que ya no tendría oportunidad de declárame pues por fin Sakura- san acepto los sentimientos de Naruto – kun.

**Fin Hinata pov**

Cuando terminaron las clases Hinata tuvo que quedarse a hacer el aseo.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te espere?- le dijo Tenten.

-N-no hace falta, además tienes que ayudar a tu madre en la tienda- dijo Hinata .

-¿Estarás bien?... ya sabes…- dijo un poco dudosa de continuar.

-No te preocupes –contesto la Hyuuga

-Bien nos vemos mañana- le sonrió Tente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Comenzó a acomodar los asientos y después se dirigió al pizarrón a borrar lo que había escrito. En ese momento Naruto entro algo agotado se veía que había entrenado mucho en su práctica de fútbol.

-Solo vengo por un cuaderno que olvido Sakura- chan- le dijo Naruto sin mirarla.

-S-si- le contesto Hinata, eso realmente le partía el corazón. La haruno tenía suerte de tener a un chico tan atento y dulce.

Cuando lo tomo miro a Hinata que se encontraba borrando el pizarrón.

-Hina…-trato de llamarla pero fue interrumpido.

-Dobe apresúrate, Sakura espera- le dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

-Voy, nos vemos Hinata- le dijo Naruto y salió rápidamente.

-Adios…- dijo Hinata después de que Naruto saliera.

…..

Al día siguiente Hinata entro a su salón sin muchos ánimos. Unos minutos después entro una alegre Tenten saludando a Hinata

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo maternalmente Tenten

-Bien-

-Hinata que te parece si esta tarde salimos- le comento alegré su amiga tratando de animarla.

-yo….-

-vamos Hinata- dijo Tenten juntando sus manos en modo de suplica- podemos ir a ver una película- dijo.

-mmm… e-está bien- dijo Hinata muy alegre.

-¿Qué está bien Hinata?- le dijo Kiba – No me digas que ya te le confesaste a ese bobo-.

-¡Ki-Kiba-kun!-dijo Hinata

-¡Cállate imbécil!- le contesto furiosa Tenten- ese idiota esta con…-callo haciendo una seña con su cabeza hacia Sakura.

-No -dijo Kiba

-¿Y como estas Hinata?- le dijo Shino, que recién se les unió a la conversación.

-…bien- trato de convencerse a sí misma.

-Bueno como le decía a Hinata –dijo Tenten tratando de cambiar el tema- teníamos planeado ir al cine ¿Qué dicen vienen?-.

-Bien, pero nada de pelis románticas-dijo Kiba.

-Que tal una de terror –propuso Shino.

-Me parece bien, me gusta mucho ese género- dijo Hinata.

-Nadie pensaría que una chica tan tierna y amable le guste ese tipo de películas – dijo sonriendo Tenten.

-Es verdad – comento Shino.

-jaja cierto- dijo Kiba.

Hinata hizo un puchero –malos –les dijo.

Después de eso entro el profesor dando una explicación ridícula de el por qué se tardo, detrás de el entro el rubio pidiendo que lo dejara pasar, el profesor acepto después de todo el también había llegado tarde.

….

En el almuerzo Hinata se quedo con Tenten en el salón platicando acerca de un programa de televisión. Mientras los dos chicos salían a ver a sus novias

-Como me gustaría vivir algo así- dijo soñadoramente Hinata.

-Algún día, estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que te ame mucho y te haga muy feliz, como tú lo harás por el-le contesto dulcemente Tenten.

-Gracias-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe con un Naruto muy furioso.

-¡Maldicion!- dijo Naruto -¡No!-

-Naruto espera-dijo de tras de el Sasuke.

-¡Tu! ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada hasta ahora!- le reclamo molesto.

-Era más que obvio- contesto con calma el azabache.- además ya perdiste tu oportunidad.

-Tsk no me jodas- reclamo Naruto.-hablo de lo otro-.

-Chicos cálmense- dijo Tenten.

En ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de que no eran los únicos en el salón. Naruto dirigió su vista a la ojiperla por un momento, luego se giro y se sentó en su lugar Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Hinata se quedo confusa ahora que lo pensaba no había cruzado palabra con el rubio en todo el día.

-Bien Hinata como te decía, nos veremos en el cine a las 4:00-.

-Si- contesto.

-Hinata, estaba pensando por qué no invitamos a Sai-

-¡N-no!- dijo Hinata- pensé que solo iríamos nosotros cuatro-.

-Pero Hinata… – dijo. Tenten preocupada.

-No iré –contesto Hinata firmemente.

El timbre sonó anunciando el siguiente periodo de clases.

…..

En clase de la profesora Kurenai

-Bien chicos este proyecto se hará por parejas-dijo la profesora.

Todos miraron a sus compañeros con los cuales siempre trabajaban. La profesora entonces solo negó la cabeza.

-Pero yo soy la que escogerá con quien trabajaran– dijo con una sonrisa, a los que muchos se quejaron. Y así fueron pasando los nombres hasta que toco el turno de Naruto.

-Uzumaki usted trabajara con la señorita-busco en su lista- Hyuuga.

Después de eso la profesora siguió con los que faltaban.

…..

Al final de clases

-Entonces no iras- dijo Tenten

-No, además el trabajo es para el lunes así que solo tenemos este fin de semana-contesto Hinata.

-¿Ya te has puesto de acuerdo con Naruto?-

-No estoy esperan…-contesto Hinata pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

- ¡Hinata ¡-grito Naruto-vayamos hoy a mi casa a empezar el proyecto- .

-¿No s-sería mejor que d-dividamos el trabajo?- contesto Hinata tímidamente.-y mañana…-.

-No, mañana tengo una cita- contesto secamente el rubio-vamos ven-le dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de su muñeca y se la llevaba

-E-espera Na-Naruto-kun-

-A-adios Tenten- decía Hinata mientras era arrastrada por el rubio.

Tenten solo se quedo mirando sorprendida, mientras veía como el rubio se llevaba a su amiga.

…

Mientras unas cuantas calles lejos de la escuela

Naruto aun llevaba a Hinata sujetándola de la muñeca, mientras caminaba rápidamente en dirección a su casa. En el transcurso nadie dijo nada, Hinata pensó que estaba enojado de que ella fuera su compañera de equipo y no Sakura.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa el rubio soltó la muñeca de Hinata, para sacar las llaves de su casa, cuando estuvieron dentro Naruto en un rápido movimiento acorralo a Hinata en la pared apoyó ambas manos al costado de su cabeza; inclinó su cabeza hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-dijo tímidamente Hinata-¿Qué…-

-¿Te gusta Sai?-le dijo Naruto viéndola directamente a los ojos, mientras se separaba un poco del rostro de la chica.

-…No...-dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza.-es…otra persona-.

-¿Quién?-le dijo Naruto, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para que lo viera.

-…-

-Bien, entonces…-Naruto poco a poco se iba acercando a Hinata, ella solo se quedo en shock cuando Naruto junto sus labios con los de ella, ¡la estaba besando!, poco a poco Hinata fue cediendo a ese beso, mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos en el pecho de Naruto, era un beso dulce y cálido… ¡un momento! El tenia novia…Sakura…

-Naruto-kun…no-dijo Hinata apartándolo un poco.-tú…tú tienes…no-novia-

Naruto la miro con una ceja levantada-¿De… que… hablas?-le decía mientras recuperaba el aliento, mientras aun la tenia acorralada.

-De Sakura-san…-contesto.

Naruto arqueo una ceja-Sakura-chan no es mi novia-

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió- pe-pero en el salón e-ella te dijo que a-aceptaba salir contigo-.

-No, a lo que ella se refería era que el teme acepto salir con ella-le dijo mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa.

-Pe-pero…-

-Hinata…-dijo Naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos

-¿S-si?-

-yo…bueno tu…-Naruto no sabía cómo decirlo.-veras…-ya no lo soportaba tenía que decírselo ¡ya!

-Na…-

-Me… ¡Me gustas!- le dijo el rubio con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas y mirándola con mucha seriedad. -pe-pero sé que a ti…-callo.

-Tu-tu –Hinata no lo creía a él le gustaba ella-..Yo…-.

-Lo sé, se que te gusta otra persona… y que le entregaras una carta-le dijo.

-… ¿C-como sabes lo de l-la carta?-

Naruto se volvió a sonrojar y giro su cabe a un costado-Estaba escuchando su conversación y Sasuke también me comento algo-.

_**Flash back**_

_-Hablando de querer- dijo Tenten haciendo una sonrisa picara-Has podido darle la carta- susurro._

_-No – nego moviendo la cabeza._

_Ella hizo una mueca y dijo- deberías dársela, si no nunca sabrá lo que sientes-me dijo._

_-Lo sé… pero… dudo mucho sienta lo mismo-contesto con un poco de pesadez._

_-Pues es un gran idiota, es más que obvio lo que sientes por el- dijo Tenten un poco alto.- casi toda la clase lo sabe menos el.-_

_En ese momento Naruto- kun se levanto de su asiento._

_-¿¡QUE!?-grito Naruto .El lo había escuchado Hinata se le iba a declarar a alguien y todo el salón sabia de quien se trataba menos él._

…_._

_A la hora del almuerzo en el patio_

_-Vaya no pensé que a Hinata ya le guste otra persona-comento Sasuke burlándose de Naruto-debiste ver tu expresión cuando Tenten dijo eso-._

_-entonces ya no tengo oportunidad-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica- soy un imbécil, seguro que le gusta…-._

_-Sai- dijo Sasuke totalmente serio-no puedo creer que apenas te dieras cuenta de que le gustabas a Hinata-._

_-¿Cómo?-respondió Naruto confundido-eso… quiere decir…-._

_-le gustas desde la secundaria, siempre te lo dije pero tú eres un imbécil y decías que solo te agradaba y que amabas a Sakura- decía Sasuke mientras se dirigía al salón._

_-¡todos hacían bromas sobre eso!- decía Naruto siguiendo al azabache-además siempre que estaba con ella… parecía como si no le agradara, se desmayaba o no me miraba, por eso me aleje de ella-._

_-pero yo siempre te dije que era por otra cosa, incluso Sakura te dijo que a Hinata le agradabas más de lo que debería ser en una amistad, pero no entendiste las indirectas-._

_-…-Naruto no sabía que decir, claro que entendía las indirectas pero por el comportamiento de Hinata creía que no le agradaba._

_-pero que mas da ,he oído que le entregara una carta a alguien-_

_Justo en este momento los chicos estaban entrando al salón _

_-¡Maldicion!-dijo Naruto-¡No!_

_-Naruto espera-dijo de tras de el Sasuke._

_-¡Tu! ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada hasta ahora!- le reclamo molesto._

_-Era más que obvio - contesto con calma el azabache.- además ya perdiste tu oportunidad. _

_-Tsk no me jodas- reclamo Naruto.-hablo de lo otro-._

**Fin flash back.**

-¿ahora entiendes porque estoy así?-dijo Naruto aun teniéndola acorralada.

-e-entonces ¿p-porque me miraste mal en ese momento?- dijo Hinanta un poco confundida.

-me dieron celos, me gustas y cuando oí que irías con Sai… explote-dijo Naruto girando la cabeza para que Hinata no lo viera.-por eso te traje hoy… para que no fueras con el

-Na-Naruto –kun… la carta…- decía Hinata muy bajo.- es…- justo en ese momento Naruto la interrumpió besándola nuevamente, esta vez Hinata no opuso resistencia dejo que Naruto la siguiese besando era dulce, suave, delicioso.

-vaya…creo que… podría acostumbrarme a… esto-dijo Naruto sonriendo con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, poniendo su frente con la de Hinata y tomando la de la cintura.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos le sonrió tímidamente –Na-naruto-kun… la carta… es para ti-dijo finalmente Hinata.

Naruto estaba sorprendido la carta ¡era pare el!, solo atino a sonreír como bobo mientras aun sujetaba a Hinata, después de todo no había perdido su oportunidad de salir con la dulce chica y no la iba a desaprovechar ahora.

-Entonces Hinata… ¿q-quieres ser mi novia?-hablo Naruto un poco nervioso

-Si- dijo Hinata tímidamente mientras abrazaba a Naruto por el cuello y este la acercaba más a él.

-¿y que hay sobre la cita que tengo mañana?-dijo Naruto sonriendo de medio lado-¿la tendré? ¿Verdad?-.

-si-contesto Hinata tímidamente, Naruto volvió a besarla de nuevo.

**Fin**


End file.
